Garmr's Gaze: The Bloody Warden
Garmr's Gaze: The Bloody Warden was a Raid event in Grand Sphere and was the twenty-first event of the game. It was preceded by Gift Rush and was followed by A Grizzly Encounter. You were able to access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on March 17, 2016 and ended on March 24 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on March 17, 2016: Ranking Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned. Current Rankings can be confirmed via the Rankings page. Ranking information can be confirmed via the Rankings button located on the Event page. Ranking Rewards will be sent to the Inbox once the Event has ended. Final Ranking results will be tallied up and displayed in order after the event ends. In the event of a tie, final Rankings will be decided based on which player has the most Discovery Wins. It may take some time for ranking results to be displayed. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will work together to defeat Raid bosses, gain points, and aim for the highest Ranking. Players can receive Ranking Rewards, Discovery Win Rewards, Assistance Win Rewards, and Special Event Units and Evo Materials. Points can be received by defeating Raid Bosses. The amount of points received will vary based on the strength of each Raid Boss. 'Raid Bosses' Players will have the chance to encounter Raid Bosses after they have cleared a Quest. There are three types of Raid Boss. A Raid Boss's appearance and attribute may vary based on its type. Each player can discover a single Raid Boss. Once the discovered Raid Boss has been defeated, players may encounter the next Boss. Each time a Raid Boss is defeated the following Boss will become stronger. Raid Bosses must be defeated within a certain number of turns. Should players fail to defeat the Raid Boss within the allotted turns, the Raid Boss will retreat and no points will be received. The time given to defeat a Raid Boss varies based on its type. Should players rechallenge a Raid Boss with time remaining, the Raid Boss's HP will not have recovered. However, a Raid Boss that has retreated will have fully recovered its HP. '▼ Raid Battles' During Raid Battles, players will use Battle Points (BP) to launch attacks until they win or lose a battle. The following conditions decide whether a player will win or lose a battle: 'Results in a Win' 1. Reduce a Raid Boss's HP to 0. 'Results in a Loss' 1. The Raid Party is completely annihilated. 2. Players cannot reduce the Raid Boss's HP to 0 within the allotted time. The allotted turns for each Raid will depend on the amount of BP used. Normal Attack (1 BP): 5 Turns, Power Attack (3 BP): 10 Turns. Should players exceed the allotted time amount of time, players will not receive any points regardless of defeating the Raid Boss. '▼ Battle Points (BP)' BP are necessary to launch Normal Attacks and Power Attacks during a Raid Battle. A player may possess a total of 6 BP. BP will be spent each time a player launches a Normal or Power Attack. Units used in a Raid Battle will have increased abilities depending on the amount of BP a player has used. * 1 BP → Normal Attack (ATK x 1) * 3 BP → Power Attack (ATK X 3, HP x2) ATK and HP bonuses received through Power Attacks will be based on a Unit's total ATK, including adjustments from Summons and Equipment. When answering an "Ally Request" request and challenging a Raid Boss, the first attack of a "Normal Attack" will not use any BP. "Power Attacks" will still require 3 BP for the first attack. 1 BP will be restored every 15 minutes. BP can be completely recovered by using a "BP Elixir". BP Elixirs can be purchased from the Event Shop or received as a reward after defeating a Raid Boss. After RANK UP, a player's BP will be completely replenished. Raid Shop Inventory: '▼ "Ally Request" Function' Players that have failed to defeat a Raid Boss may use an "Ally Request" for assistance. Only "Discoverers" can utilize the "Ally Request" function. Players who have responded to an Ally Request may not utilize this function. Ally Request can only be used once from the Battle Result screen. Players must battle against a Raid Boss once more to be able to use the Ally Request function. Ally Requests may be sent to various players, including those not on a player's Friend List. The Ally Request function can be used up until 5 minutes before the end of the allotted time to defeat a Raid Boss. The function cannot be used with less than 5 minutes of the allotted time remaining. '▼ "Link Bonuses' Link Bonuses occur when 3 or more players join a Raid Battle by answering an Ally Request. A bonus will be added to ATK power. The more players that join the battle, the bigger the bonus will be. All players currently in battle will receive the effect of the Link Bonus. Max bonus of ATK x2 may be received from Link Bonuses. '▼ "Raid Rewards' Players can receive points and rewards in the following ways when a Raid Boss is defeated: * 1. Players who have discovered a Boss can receive "Boss Discovery Rewards" and "Discovery Wins". * 2. Players who have joined a Raid Boss Battle can receive "Raid Assistance Rewards" and "Assistance Wins". The more damage a player deals to a Raid Boss, the easier it is to receive a better reward from Raid Assistance Rewards. How many points and what type of reward can be received depends on the strength of the Raid Boss a player has defeated. Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Rewards will vary from player to player. Even if players defeat the same Raid Boss, they may all receive different rewards. Points will be awarded when a player deals damage to and defeats a Raid Boss. '▼ Points' Points can be obtained by: * 1. Dealing damage to a Raid Boss. * 2. Defeating a Raid Boss. '▼ Raid Wins' If a Raid Boss a player has discovered is defeated, it will be counted toward that player's (Boss) Discovery Wins. If a Raid Boss is defeated by a player responding to an Ally Request, it will be counted toward that player's (Raid) Assistance Wins. 'Event Bonus Units' The following units receive ATK bonuses during Raid Battles in Garmr's Gaze: The Bloody Warden: '▼ Bonus Units' Bonuses will be combined with those received from Summons and Equipment. Bonus units can be obtained from the "Step Up Scout" available from 3/17 during Garmr's Gaze: The Bloody Warden. Bonuses will also be applied to support units. Bonus units will not receive point bonuses. '■ Limited Event Equipment' Special Event materials necessary to craft Limited Event equipment can be received after defeating Raid Bosses. Bonuses will be conferred when equipping Limited Event equipment while battling Raid Bosses. 'Event Equipment' Check the Rewards page for more details. '■ Mana Orbs' Mana Orbs are Special Event Evo materials that can only be received as Event rewards. The following number of Mana Orbs is necessary to Evolve Special Event units: Mana Eggs of the appropriate attribute are also necessary to Evolve Special Event units. Mana Orbs may be received from future events as well. '■ Discovery Win Rewards' Discovery Win Rewards are received when a player has discovered a Raid Boss and that boss has been defeated a specified number of times. Wins against bosses defeated by responding to an Ally Request will not be counted towards this reward. Should another player respond to a Discoverer's Ally Request and defeat the Raid Boss, the defeated boss will count toward the Discoverer's Discovery Wins. Each Discovery Win Reward can be obtained only once. Discovery Win Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Boss Discovery Rewards can be reviewed by accessing "Discovery Rewards" from the Rewards page. '■ Assistance Win Rewards' Assistance Win Rewards are received when a player has responded to an Ally Request to help defeat a Raid Boss and said boss has been defeated a specified number of times. Wins against bosses as a Discoverer will not be counted toward this reward. Should another player defeat the Raid Boss after accepting an Ally Request, the defeated boss will count toward those who joined via the "Ally Request" function, including those who joined and were defeated. Each Assistance Win can be obtained only once. Assistance Win Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. Assistance Win can be reviewed by accessing "Assistance Rewards" from the Rewards page. '▼ Event Participation Rewards' Players who have fulfilled both of the following will receive 500 Gems at the end of the Event: 1. Attain 15 or more Discovery Wins 2. Attain 10 or more Assistance Wins Gems will be sent to the Inbox after the Event has ended. Current Raid Battle information can be confirmed via the "History" button. '■ Classes' During the Event, players will be assigned with Classes based on their personal rankings. Player Class will be displayed in player profiles as well as in the Pub after the Event has ended. A player's current Class (or temporary Class if personal rankings are still being tallied after the Event has ended) will be displayed on the Event TOP page. All players will begin from F class. Class may change depending on the results of future Events. 'Disclaimer' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items, rewards, and points removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Raid Events